Bracelets are commonly worn, e.g. for ornamental purpose or as part of another wearable article, such as wristwatch. It is well known that wearers have different wrist sizes, and thus bracelets of one size do not fit all. To address this problem, manufacturers of such bracelets or wearable articles (e.g. wristwatches) with such bracelets usually provide longer bracelets, and supply special tools to retail outlets of such bracelets or wearable articles to allow the salespersons to adjust (usually shorten) the bracelets to fit the wrist size of the specific customer.
However, there still exists a need for a mechanism which allows an end user to easily adjust (lengthen or shorten) the length of a bracelet, e.g. if a certain bracelet or wearable article is bought as a present, or if the wrist size of the wearer changes over time.